twilightsagaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlisle Cullen
Carlisle Cullen born in London, England in the 1640s, is a vampire and leader of the Olympic coven. He was born to a very strict father. His father lead hunts for witches and vampires and werewolves. They claimed they were ridding the world of sin and evil, but many times they ended killing Maike van Tol. When his father got to be too old to lead the raids, he placed Carlisle in charge of them. Carlisle and the others were smart enough to find a real coven of vampires hiding in the sewers of London. In the ensuing pandemonium that followed, Carlisle was brutally attacked and bitten. Fearing the reaction and possible reprisal of the elders, Carlisle hid in a potato cellar for three days while he transformed. When he emerged as a vampire three days later, he was disgusted and horrified by what he had become. He tried various ways to kill himself, including starvation and drowning. One day, he was hiding out in the forest when his thirst became too unbearable, he leaped out and attacked the first thing that crossed his hiding spot. He found out that he had attacked a herd of passing deer. He now realized that he found a new way of life: He could drink the blood of animals, instead of the blood of humans. Carlisle spent the new two centuries learning to resist the smell of human blood. He also started studying by night and became known as a "nighttime patron of the arts." As a result of his studying, Carlisle was able to become an excellent doctor. It was during his studies, that he came to Italy and discovered the Volturi. A group of vampires that were refined and not like the vampires that Carlisle had discovered in the sewers, but still the Volturi ate their natural food source: Humans and encouraged Carlisle to do the same. Carlisle spent a few decades with them and then left them. Carlisle was working in a Chicago hospital in 1918 during the Spanish Influenza epidemic. He came across one family in particular: The Masen's. Only Edward and his mother, Elisabeth were left. Edward Sr. had died during the first wave of the influenza. Elisabeth's dying words to Carlisle were instructions: "What others cannot do, you must do for my Edward." Carlisle, lonely and in need of a companion, took Edward home and bit and transformed him into a vampire. Carlisle recreated the bite wounds that he experienced and later felt guilty about this, because he felt it caused Edward unnecessary pain. Carlisle and Edward traveled together and a couple years later, settled in Wisconsin where Carlisle bit and transformed Esme after a failed suicide attempt. He had treated Esme years earlier for a broken leg. The two fell in love and married. A couple years after, Carlisle bit and transformed Rosalie Hale, a young woman who had been beaten and raped by her drunken fiance and his drunken friends and left in the street to die. Rosalie, while out hunting, found Emmett who had been mauled by a bear. She carried him over one hundred miles back to Carlisle who transformed him. In 1950, Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock joined their family. They had tracked Carlisle and his family after being directed toward them after one of Alice's visions. The family later moved back to Forks, Washington after living there years earlier. The Quileute tribe in La Push, Washington had found Carlisle and his family hunting on their lands, and they made a treaty with them: If Carlisle and his family promised to stay off their lands and not bite or kill another human, then they wouldn't expose them to the pale faces (humans). Because of this treaty, the Cullen's were able to live in relative peace. Carlisle found work in the emergency room there. Twilight Main article Twilight Carlisle is the calm in the hurricane. He is always level-headed and compassionate, even when things go crazy. Take, for instance, the car accident where Bella was almost crushed. The fact that he handled her care was no surprise, since he is an emergency room doctor; it's how he handled Edward and Rosalie in the waiting area outside his office. He listened to Rosalie calmly and when he saw Bella watching he quietly led Rosalie away and trusted Edward to deal with the situation. Another example was his handling of the death of the man at the boat house, one of Victoria, James and Laurent's first victims. He and Edward exchanged a knowing glance when cause of death was mentioned, but he was very professional and almost eerily relaxed. It is his most important and noticeable mark of being a good leader. And when James decided to try to track Bella after an ill fated game of vampire baseball, Carlisle joined in the hunt for James. He helped Edward treat after Bella sustained a broken leg and an excruciating bite wound from James. Bella recovered from her wounds under the care of Carlisle. New Moon Main article New Moon After Bella got a paper cut at her eighteenth birthday party and was almost attacked by Jasper, Carlisle stitched her up and told her a little more about Edward's earlier history and that Edward thought that all vampires were damned because of what they were. Now Bella thinks she might have a clue as to why Edward is so against her becoming a vampire. Bella also questions Carlisle about how he is so easily able to resist the smell of human blood. Carlisle told her that it's possibly because he enjoys what he does so much. When the Cullen's leave Forks, Edward is deeply upset about this and still loving her completely, but wanting to give her a shot at a normal life. Months later, when he believes that Bella is dead, he goes to Italy to provoke the Volturi and have them kill him. Bella and Alice rush to Italy to stop Edward. Carlisle offers his great joy and thanks to Bella for saving Edward and is one of the members of the family to vote yes for Bella to become a vampire. Eclipse main article Eclipse In the beginning of Eclipse, a string of unsolved murders are threatening the people of Seattle. Carlisle and his family know that a wild vampire is responsible for these murders. Eventually, they all realize that someone is creating a vampire army to destroy them. When they try to ask their closest friends-the Denali coven abandons them, they are forced to create an alliance with the werewolf pack. Victoria, Jame's girlfriend, turns out to be the one behind the army. Her army is destroyed by the efforts of the werewolves and the Cullen's. When Bree Tanner, of the newborns surrenders, Carlisle offers to take responsibility for her, but the Volturi decide to destroy Bree anyway. Jacob Black is also badly injured in the battle and Carlisle steps in and handles his medical care. When Carlisle was taking care of Jacob, he drew blood from Jacob and found out that werewolves have twenty-four pairs of chromosomes. One more pair than a human, one less than a vampire. Breaking Dawn Main article Breaking Dawn Bella and Edward get married in Breaking Dawn. Carlisle serves as best man. He and Esme let Bella and Edward go to Isle Esme for their honeymoon. The island was a gift from Carlisle to Esme. Carlisle is the first person Bella calls when she discovers that she is pregnant with Edward's baby. Carlisle and Edward plan on Carlisle aborting the pregnancy as soon as they land back in Forks. However, when they land, Bella immediately goes into Rosalie's waiting arms. Bella refuses to abort the pregnancy. Carlisle can do little except insert IV's. It is also revealed that Carlisle would have gone along with aborting the baby, but Esme was against it and Carlisle wouldn't go against Esme. When Renesmee is born, Carlisle and the rest of the family immediately become attached to her. Renesmee also brings out much needed peace between the werewolves and Cullen family. Suddenly the peace is shattered when an old friend, Irina, hears Renesmee playing and assumes she is an illegal Immortal child. She goes and tells the Volturi and they gather their entire guard and wives to destroy the Cullen family. Carlisle and his family immediately begin searching out and preparing witnesses to aid them. The family is successful in their efforts, but they suspect that the Volturi might come back in the future and avenge their humiliation. Carlisle says they will be ready if and when that time comes. Physical Description Carlisle is described as being very beautiful with almost super model good looks. He has the same physical appearance of a vampire: White skin that shimmers in the sun. He has golden eyes that turn black if he hasn't fed. He has golden hair and is about six foot two inches. Bella also describes him as Zeus's younger, better looking brother. Personality Carlisle is described as being very kind and compassionate. His compassion and resistance of human blood, according to Stephenie Meyer, almost crosses the line into superpower. Carlisle has a great love for Edward and his other adopted "children" which indicate that, like Esme, he is very family oriented. He is also very patient and none-judgmental. Powers and abilities Carlisle has been a vampire for over three hundred years and as a result has enhanced vampire abilities, including running a high speeds and strength. Carlisle has a theory about vampires who have extra abilities-like Alice and Edward and Jasper: He thinks that they had some sort of power in their human life that carried on into their vampire life. Carlisle's sense of smell has also helped him in the hospital where he works. He is also not at all tempted by the smell of human blood. This is due to years and years of practice fighting the temptation. Carlisle also believes that when vampires are created, they bring their strongest ability to their new life: His power is his compassion. Actor: In February 2008, Peter Facinelli was announced to be playing the role of Carlisle Cullen. Peter will reprise his role of Carlisle in the final Breaking Dawn film which will be split into two movies.